It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example; to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs. Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structures. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control the insects and acarids without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
A number of patents and publications disclose a variety of dihalopropene compounds that are reported to be insecticidally and acaricidally active. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,880 discloses certain dihalopropene compounds containing optionally substituted heterocyclic ring groups for use as insecticides and acaricides. Examples of the heterocyclic ring in the optionally substituted heterocyclic ring group are isoxazole, thiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, pyrrole, furan, thiophene, pyrazole, imidazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-triazole, 1,2,3,4-tetrazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, 1,2,4-triazine, 1,3,5-triazine, indole, benzofuran, thianaphthalene, indazole, benzimidazole, benzotriazole, benzisoxazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, quinoxaline, quinazole, piperidine, piperazine, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, pyrazoline, phthalimide, dioxane, dioxolane, and benzodioxolane (Column 3, lines 15-25).
There is no disclosure or suggestion in the above-referenced patent of the structures and pesticidal activity of the compounds of the present invention.